


So We Have and So We Shall

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "'Lance, we’re on the castle ship in the hangar,' Pidge says slowly, as if all of this should have been blatantly obvious to him. 'We’re in a new galaxy looking for a Galra weapons station.'Lance furrows his eyebrows. 'What’s Galra?'"AU in which Lance keeps waking up in new alternate universes every day. The only thing he knows is in every one of them, his friends are calling themselves Voltron and fighting the Galra, he has no idea when he'll get home, and Keith is always with him going through the exact same thing. Basically, an AU AU.





	So We Have and So We Shall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2towels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2towels/gifts).



> what if AU but all of them
> 
> (for 2towels, one of my favorite fic writers out there...sorry I'm always too scared to say hello!)

Lance wakes up in space.

Lance wakes up in space, wearing blue and white armor, next to giant robotic lion, looking into the eyes of an angry alien princess.

He closes his eyes, opens them again. The situation seems to remain the same. His brain tries to settle on a reaction, but nothing comes to him yet.

“You’ve slept through nearly two hours of training,” the princess says with a tone acidic enough to melt steel. It occurs to Lance that there is a nonzero possibility that she actually could, in fact, melt steel with her voice, and, okay, he’s figured out how to respond now, which is with complete and utter panic.

He scrambles away from the princess and the lion (who he can somehow sense is offended, despite the fact that robots don’t have feelings what is going on) and flattens his back against a wall, breathing fast and shallow. 

“What the hell is going on,” Lance says. “Where am I? You’re not asking for a ransom, are you? Because I really don’t want my family to blow a million dollars over me or something, I’m not worth that kind of cash–”

The princess frowns and takes a step towards Lance. “What-what are you talking about?”

Lance grabs a metal handle by his side for protection almost instinctively as she approaches and it instantly transforms into a gun. He yelps in surprise and drops it to the floor. 

“What just happened,” Lance half-yells, running his hands through his hair. "Is this a simulation or some fucked-up cult or something? My mom would kill me if I joined a cult, I really can’t–“

“If this is another Earth joke like April Fool it wasn’t funny then and it’s not funny now,” the princess scolds, but sounding less disapproving and more concerned than before. 

“Shit, my mom is coming to visit me today,” Lance realizes in another wave of terror. “My whole family is coming to the Garrison to see me for the first time in a year and I’m not going to be there to–“

“Uh, Allura, what’s going on?”

Lance whips around and starts as he sees Hunk and Pidge walking towards him. Both of them are also dressed in space armor, running towards the princess–well, Allura–like they have no problem whatsoever with their surroundings.

Lance runs forward and hugs them so tightly he thinks he might have dented their suits. 

“Jesus, Lance, we’re happy to see you too, but we didn’t just barely escape death or beat Allura in a food fight, so I really don’t think this level of excitement is warranted,” Pidge says, amused but bewildered.

Lance untangles himself from them. “Guys, what the hell is going on? Why are we on some discount space movie set?"

“Discount?” Hunk asks incredulously. “Come on, this place is filled with engineering marvels–“

“Lance, we’re on the castle ship in the hangar,” Pidge says slowly, as if all of this should have been blatantly obvious to him. “We’re in a new galaxy looking for a Galra weapons station.”

Lance furrows his eyebrows. “What’s Galra?”

Everyone in the room stares at him in stunned horror. Hunk’s eyes are practically bursting out of his skull; Allura looks like Lance just told her the date of her death. The silence stretches out for an uncomfortably long time.

Lance laughs nervously. “Are we at war or something? Is my family okay?”

Before anyone can answer, the sound of angry shouting and something heavy falling to the ground echoes through the hallways.

“Great, a new problem,” Pidge mutters.

Allura sighs. “Lance, I promise we’ll figure this out very soon, but we have to check on Shiro and–“

“Wait, Shiro?" Lance hisses before he’s dragged off towards the direction of the commotion. 

“Shit, you forgetting means we have to deal with this again,” Pidge groans despairingly. 

“Deal with the fact that Shiro, legendary pilot is here?” Lance says excitedly as Hunk pulls him down the hall. “Okay, you know what, I’m not worried anymore, because this is definitely a dream. I don’t know why I didn’t consider it before but now, you know, there’s no other possibility, really–“

“Get off me!” Someone yells up ahead, wielding a knife and–

Well, fuck.

“I revise my previous statement,” Lance declares, “This is one hundred percent a nightmare.”

Because standing before him, trying to attack a very confused looking Takashi Shirogane, with a furious expression and a terrible haircut, is Keith fucking Kogane.


End file.
